Crise de jalousie
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Katsuki ne supportait pas de savoir que Deku avait osé lui cacher qu'il avait un Alter, surtout si c'était pour lui sortir des mensonges grotesques. Après réflexion, il décida d'avoir une conversation avec le concerné pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.


**Disclaimer:** _Boku No Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi_

 **Pairing:** _KatsuDeku (=Katsuki x Izuku, un sous entendu)_

 **Note (1):** _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom mais j'ai décidé de le compléter parce qu'il est malheureusement assez vide :( Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je me suis dis que je devais absolument écrire sur Katsuki et Izuku, j'adore leur relation et comme j'ai le yaoi, je combine uwu J'aimerai bien écrire à nouveau sur eux mais aussi sur un autre pairing que j'adore: le TodoDeku (= Todoroki x Izuku). Si vous êtes intéressés, dites le moi ! ^^_

 **Note (2)** : _Le rating T est justifié par le langage de Katsuki._

 **Note (3):** _Katsuki est très vulgaire dans cet OS et étant donné que je regarde l'anime et que je lis les scans, j'ai remarqué qu'il était plus vulgaire dans les scans que dans l'animé x) donc on va dire que je m'inspire des scans :P_

 **Note (4):** J'espère que vous allez aimer, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou fautes de frappes etc. Bonne lecture :3

* * *

 ** _Crise de jalousie :_**

En entrant au lycée Yuuei, Katsuki pensait avoir été le seul de son collège à y parvenir et il était devenu fou de rage en se rendant compte que Deku avait également réussi. Il ne comprenait pas comment un être aussi faible y était arrivé, surtout qu'il ne possédait pas d'Alter.

Puis quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, Katsuki avait eut une forte envie de cogner Izuku contre un mur et même l'encastrer. En plus d'avoir réussit l'examen d'entrée, il avait fallu que Deku soit dans sa classe. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de l'injurier une fois qu'ils étaient dans la même salle.

Cependant, les coups de colère qu'il avait pu ressentir ne fut rien comparé au moment où il apprit que Deku avait aussi un Alter. Pour commencer, il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être arrivé car ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et jamais le garçon en avait eu. Izuku avait souvent été sujet de moquerie car il n'en avait justement pas et Katsuki ne se retenait pas pour l'enfoncer encore plus. Par ailleurs, à 4 ans, Izuku n'avait pas montré aucun signe qui prouvé qu'il avait un Alter donc c'était impossible qu'il en avait un.

Katsuki avait beau être très intelligent, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un tel phénomène pouvait être possible. La seule explication qu'il avait trouvé était que Deku avait toujours eu un Alter mais il l'avait dissimulé. Cependant, il n'avait aune raison de faire ce genre de chose et même si Deku était un éternel idiot, Katsuki ne voyait pas pourquoi le lycéen aurait masqué son Alter, au contraire, il aurait dû en être fier.

Peut-être qu'il avait une motivation bien précise qui le poussait et qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle il avait depuis toujours caché son Alter mais ce que Katsuki ne supportait pas c'était que Deku le lui cache à lui. Le blond fronça des sourcils à cette pensée et eut grandement envie de lui donner un coup de poing pour montrer sa colère. Il commençait à se demander si Izuku ne lui avait pas caché cette vérité car il ne le pensait pas suffisamment digne de connaître un tel secret. Mais en quoi avoir un Alter était un secret ?

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as Bakugou ? Pourquoi tu te fâches encore ? Si tu continues, tu vas faire exploser tes couverts, s'exclama Kirishima en continuant de manger.

— Ta gueule toi.

Le blond s'arrêta de serrer ses couverts comme un fou furieux et se décida d'entamer son assiette. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre à la même table que ce crétin de rouquin qui n'avait visiblement rien de mieux à faire que de lui poser des questions qui ne le regardaient pas. Il se fâchait s'il en avait envie et de toute façon, il n'était pas énervé. Il avait juste très envie de faire exploser la face de Deku pour avoir osé lui cacher la vérité.

En se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Izuku au sujet de son Alter, il se souvint que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'on lui avait transmis ou une autre bêtise de ce style. Katsuki s'énerva à nouveau en se disant que Deku avait en plus osé mentir en sortant une excuse sans queue ni tête. D'où les Alters pouvaient se transmettre ?

— Détend ton string Bakugou et arrête de le fusiller du regard, on dirait que tu vas le tuer.

— J'ai pas de string donc ferme là et je fusille personne du regard.

Le roux se mit alors à rire, nullement vexé par les insultes qu'il recevait – sans doute car il était désormais habitué – et déclara :

— Non tu as raison, t'es très calme et tu n'as absooooolument pas envie d'assassiner Midoriya-kun.

— Je vais pas l'assassiner mais l'écrabouiller, répondit le blond en enfonçant violemment sa fourchette contre le steak qui leur avait été servi et qu'il n'avait au passage toujours pas touché.

— Ce n'est pas digne d'un comportement de héro.

— Ta gueule Kirishima parce que je serai un meilleur héro que toi et surtout meilleur que Deku.

— Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu avais contre lui mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui parler si vous avez des problèmes tous les deux.

— Tu peux pas comprendre connard.

Kirishima continua de parler mais Katsuki avait cessé de l'écouter car il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien dire cet abruti. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était montrer sa supériorité à Deku pour lui prouver qu'il était digne de le savoir et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher. Peut-être que le rouquin avait raison, il devrait essayer de discuter avec lui, cela lui ferait sans doute du bien. A cette pensée, le blond releva son regard vers Izuku qui était assis à quelques tables de lui et conclut que cela serait la meilleure chose à faire.

— T'as raison je vais aller lui parler à ce merdeux de Deku.

En entendant la phrase du blond, Kirishima fut étonné par son initiative. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Katsuki ait pour une fois décidé de se calmer pour dialoguer normalement.

— Lui crie pas trop dessus.

— Je vais pas me gêner et je vais aussi lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule.

— On dirait des problèmes de couple, ricana bêtement le rouquin.

— Ta gueule.

Avant de quitter leur table, Katsuki prit au moins la peine de finir son steak car il devait l'avouer, la cuisine qui était servi à Yuuei était excellente comparé à celle de son ancien collège. Une fois fait, il s'était décidé d'engager cette fameuse conversation avec Izuku mais dût s'arrêter en entendant la sonnerie qui indiquait la reprise des cours.

oO°Oo

Durant les cours, Aizawa-sensei leur annonça qu'ils avaient un contrôle surpris pour le plus grand désespoir de la majorité des élèves. Katsuki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire à grand éclat car il était loin d'être effrayer étant donné son intelligence et sa capacité à toujours avoir des bonnes notes. Il sourit en se disant qu'il était clairement supérieur à Deku – même si ce dernier n'était pas absolument pas mauvais en écris.

Sans grande surprise, Katsuki termina son contrôle en premier et le rendit immédiatement à son professeur principal qui semblait endormis dans son duvet. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs attrapé la feuille sans grande conviction avant de l'inviter à sortir étant donné qu'il avait terminé. Cela aurait été n'importe quel jour, il serait parti avec bonne humeur (du moins, la meilleure humeur que pouvait faire Bakugou) mais sur le coup, cette nouvelle ne lui arrangeait pas car il était décidé à avoir sa conversation avec Deku. Le blond releva son regard rougeoyant vers le concerné qui grattait encore sa feuille et tout en faisant son sac, il prit la direction de la sortie sans pour autant sortir du lycée.

Il était sur de lui et avait choisi de l'attendre. Après quelques minutes, Katsuki s'assit paresseusement sur le sol contre le mur, observant les élèves qui sortaient chacun son tour. La seconde personne sortit après lui fut Yaoyorozu qui semblait surprise en le voyant par terre mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et poursuivit son chemin. Ensuite, ce fut Todoroki qui semblait lui aussi étonné malgré l'expression de son visage qui ne montrait rien.

— Tu attends Kirishima-kun ?

Katsuki écarquilla des yeux. D'où ce glaçon osait lui parler et pourquoi pensait-il qu'il allait perdre son temps à attendre un crétin qui sortirait sans doute vers les derniers étaient donnés que le rouquin enchaînait les mauvaises notes.

— Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à foutre d'attendre un abruti comme Kirishima ? Un truc est sur, c'est pas toi que j'attends donc tire toi.

Todoroki ne se fit pas prier, il partit en ignorant le langage vulgaire de son camarade de classe. En le voyant partir, Katsuki songea à ses paroles. Il était quand même en train de perdre son temps pour attendre un grain de poussière mais pourtant, il sentait le besoin de lui parler et de lui dire ses plus profondes pensées. C'était certes une perte de temps car Deku n'en valait pas la peine mais il avait besoin de clarifier ces choses.

— Bakugou-kun ? fit une voix qui semblait inconnu pour le blond.

Son regard se releva vers la personne et il aperçut le délégué de sa classe. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais il savait qu'il était le type qui resté toujours avec Deku, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sans doute restait-il par pitié.

— Quoi ? demanda sèchement le blond.

— Pourquoi tu restes là assis ? Tu attends Midoriya-kun ?

Comment cet imbécile pouvait l'avoir compris ? Katsuki fronça des sourcils et répondit toujours avec le même temps de voix.

— Ça te regarde pas !

— Donc tu attends bien Midoriya-kun ?

— En quoi j'ai dis que je l'attendais ?!

— Tu n'as pas non plus dis l'inverse.

Katsuki ne voulait pas admettre et assumer le fait qu'il perdait du temps, assis à rien faire pour une personne aussi stupide que Deku. Du moins, il s'était convaincu mentalement de le faire mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer aux autres personnes. Surtout si ces personnes en questions étaient des simples fouineurs. Tenya continua à rester planter devant le blond puis poursuivit :

— Je suppose que tu veux le voir mais s'il te plaît, ne le blesse pas.

— Je fais ce que je veux.

— C'est mon ami, j'ai le droit de t'avertir.

— C'est pas ton ami ! vociféra Katsuki.

— Et maintenant tu me fais une crise de jalousie…

— C'est pas de la jalousie sale boîte de conserve !

A cet instant, Katsuki faisait référence à l'armure de Tenya mais ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque car il commençait à s'habituer au langage de Bakugou. Le délégué, répondit simplement :

— Je sais que Midoriya-kun est ton ami d'enfance…

— C'est pas mon ami ! coupa le blond.

— Je sais qu'il est ton ami d'enfance, reprit Tenya. Mais tu ne devrais pas te sentir en droit sur lui, surtout si c'est pour le blessé. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu as une aussi grande haine contre lui …

— Parce que c'est une petite merde !

— Ni pour quelle raison tu me sembles aussi obsédé …

— Je suis pas obsédé connard !

— Mais ne lui fait pas de mal.

Puis après qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, le délégué de la seconde A partit en saluant poliment son interlocuteur.

— Ouais c'est ça, dégage ! cria Katsuki en croisant les bras, énervé.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palet, agacé en se demandant pourquoi le soit disant « ami » de Midoriya ne se mêlait pas plutôt de ses affaires.

— Kacchan ?

A cause de l'autre abruti, il n'avait même pas aperçu la présence d'Izuku. Katsuki se releva et lança un regard noir au vert, lui montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus que Deku croit qu'il l'avait attendu docilement et avec bonne humeur.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti Kacchan ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le blond en faisant le chemin avec le vert.

Le silence ce mit alors à régner entre les deux lycéens. Katsuki s'était retenu de tout lui balancer dans la figure car ils étaient encore dans les couloirs et il ne voulait pas être bruyant car il était conscient qu'il allait se faire sermonner. Le blond avait donc sagement attendu qu'il se retrouve dehors et étant donné qu'il prenait le même chemin, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut devance par la voix d'Izuku.

— Si tu restes avec moi Kacchan, ça veut dire qu'on rentre ensemble ?

— A ton avis ? Petite merde. Bon maintenant arrêter de me couper quand je parle et laisse moi parler.

Izuku frisonna, ne s'attendant pas à se faire crier dessus aussi soudainement et ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Kacchan mentionnait le fait qu'il l'avait coupé puisqu'il n'avait pas parlé. Toutefois, Izuku prit tout de même le soin d'écouter son ami d'enfance – s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

— Tu me les brise Deku et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que déjà tu souris tout le temps comme un con, parce que tu penses pouvoir devenir un super-héro alors que t'es nul, parce que t'es tout le temps derrière moi depuis qu'on est gosse, parce qu'en plus, tu essayes de me dépasser mais tu ne vas pas y arriver espèce de grain de poussière ! Puis parce que tu te penses meilleur que moi, parce que tu m'as caché que tu avais un Alter, parce que tu as osé me mentir, parce que tu me sors des bobards débiles pour te justifier, parce que tu fais ton beau avec tes discours mais y a que de l'eau et pour finir, parce que tu sers à rien.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son laïus, Katsuki se sentit libéré d'un poids. Il ne ressentait même le besoin de foutre un pain à Deku bien que ça ne lui dérangerait évidement pas de le faire. Le blond baissa son regard vers le vert et constata qu'il était toujours en train de sourire malgré les mots durs qu'il venait de lui lancer.

— En plus tu continues à sourire, s'exaspéra le blond.

Le sourire du vert disparut et une mine sérieuse apparut sur son visage.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Kacchan, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Deku soupira mais continua dans sa lancée.

— J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été capable de te dire ce que je pensais sérieusement ou plutôt, tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux.

— Tu rigoles connard ?! C'est quand même toi qui ose me mentir à moi alors qu'on se connaît depuis toujours et tu m'as menti !

Le plus petit fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas la référence de Katsuki. En quoi avait-il mentit ? Il avait toujours été sincère avec lui pourtant…

— Je t'ai pas menti, je t'ai même jamais menti parce que je t'ai toujours admiré.

— Mais bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu m'as caché depuis tout ce temps que tu avais un Alter et que tu me sors un mensonge à la con sur un soit disant transfert.

Deku ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité bien qu'il en avait très envie. Après tout, Katsuki avait été la première personne qu'il avait mise au courant mais il ne le croyait pas. Désormais, après l'ordre d'All Might, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer et devait lui dire un semi-mensonge.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire et je suis obligé de garder ça secret… Mais s'il y a quelque chose qui est vrai c'est que quand nous étions petits, j'en avais vraiment pas ! Après tout, il n'y aucune raison que je te mente.

Katsuki avait dû mal à le croire et avait juste envie de lui donner son poing pour le faire taire car il commençait déjà à en avoir marre de Deku. Sans plus réfléchir, il avait levé son poing, prêt à l'abattre sur la joue d'Izuki mais ce dernier le retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Cette vermine avait changé, il avait acquis des réflexes.

— Kacchan, je ne te ment pas et puis tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai toujours été sincère. Je t'admire vraiment, je t'ai toujours observé depuis que on était petit et je connais quasiment toutes tes habitudes durant les combats. J'ai du respect pour toi et jamais je me suis senti supérieur à toi, au contraire mais par contre…

Izuku s'était arrêté dans sa phrase pour serrer un peu plus fort le poignet de Kacchan, ce dernier pouvait d'ailleurs sentir ses doigts tremblés mais ils plongèrent tous les deux leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. La lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Deku était différente de toutes celles que Katsuki avait pu apercevoir par le passé.

— Par contre, reprit le vert. Je me dois de t'affirmer que tu as tort car en tant que super-héro, un jour je serai meilleur que toi.

C'était bizarre mais Katsuki ne ressentait pas la force d'en vouloir à Deku, il avait juste envie de répondre.

— Ne rêve pas trop, je serai toujours meilleur que toi Deku.

Deku avait repris son sourire mais cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup plus éclatant que d'habitude.

— On verra ça Kacchan.

oO°Oo

Quand Katsuki était retourné au lycée le lendemain, il s'était dirigé vers Kirishima mais le renvoya rapidement balader quand ce dernier lui avait demandé comment c'était passé cette conversation entre Izuku et lui. Pour commencer, cela ne le regardait pas et deuxièmement, il avait vraiment eut envie de s'énerver lorsque le rouquin avait sous-entendu que ce discussion s'était transformée en bagarre à sens unique à cause de son tempérament. Katsuki ne voyait pas le problème, il était pourtant très calme. Certes, il s'énervait parfois vite mais on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

Soudain, devant lui, la lycéenne qui était dans sa classe et dont il avait oublié le nom passait devant lui avec son sourire puis se posta devant Deku. Il avait aussi oublié son nom mais savait que cette jeune fille passait beaucoup de temps avec le grain de poussière et la boîte de conserve.

— Bonjour Deku-kun, l'entendit-t-elle dire.

— Bonjour Uraraka-san, avait répondit le vert avec un sourire gêné.

Voilà que Deku se montrait gêné avec une fille. Il avait tout vu et ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il semblait si nerveux. Il n'était quand même pas amoureux de cette file qui l'avait appelé « Deku-kun ». Pardon ? Cette fille avait osé l'imiter en copiant le surnom qu'il avait toujours donné à Deku. Sans plus réfléchir et ne faisant pas attention à Kirishima qui parlait comme toujours dans la vide, Katsuki se dirigea vers la dite Uraraka et cria :

— D'où tu appelles Deku, « Deku-kun » ?!

La lycéenne sursauta, surprise par l'arrivé fracassante de Katsuki.

— Euh… je trouvais que ce surnom était mignon…

— Bah arrête de l'appeler comme ça, y a que moi qui ai le droit !

Avant que Uraraka ne puisse parler, le délégué de la classa arriva vers ses deux amis et posa affectueusement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Izuku. Il lança un regard hautain à Katsuki et murmura de façon à ce que le blond puisse entendre.

— Laissez tomber, Bakugou-kun fait encore sa crise de jalousie.

Puis il emporta ses deux amis avec lui. Katsuki observa la scène, ahurit.

— Qu'est-ce-que je disais, c'est des problèmes de couple, ricana Kirishima qui revint vers le blond.

— Toi, ferme ta gueule.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou positif, même quelques mots. ^^ Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom x) Merci encore une fois et à la prochaine._


End file.
